grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Edel
file 18# Edel Frost This is the official English version of Edel's character profile posted on NAVER blog. The Korean version can be found in their blog. http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/220319702796 X Edel Frost Age: 18 Origin: Frost Family of Serdin Kingdom Affiliate: Grand Chase Height: 167cm Blood Type: A Birthday: July 18th (Cancer) Hobby: '''Practicing swordsmanship '''Likes: Family honor Dislikes: '''Dishonor '''Weak point: Brother Edel is a swordsman from the Frost family in Serdin Kingdom. The Frost family was one of the few families of swordsman in the magical kingdom of Serdin. However, they had lost their power and prestige as the magic factions of the kingdom grew stronger. Edel and Adel were twins who were born into the weakened Frost family. Adel as the older brother, was very intelligent and filled with wisdom. Many in the family placed their expectations on him to restore the family name. However, Adel had an incurable disease, which led the younger sister, Edel, to become a soldier of Serdin in his stead. Edel, who had distinguished herself in the battle against the monsters that had invaded Bermesiah, felt a pain in her right eye. Filled with unease, she quickly returned to her family, only to find that they were put under a curse. To lift the curse that had been placed on her family, she left for a journey to find the sinister red light that had appeared on that fateful date. Swordsman of Frost Family in Serdin Kingdom Frost Family was one of few families using the sword in Magic Kingdom Serdin, but it has lost its power and position as Magic group in Kingdom has been stronger. Edel and Adel were twins who were born when Frost Family waned, and as a brother Adel was very intelligent and wise, the family expected him to restore the family. However, Adel had an incurable disease, so a younger sister Edel became a soldier of Serdin Kingdom instead of her brother. When Serdin Kingdom was in danger due to the invasion of monsters into Bermesiah, Edel made a contribution at a war, but one day, she felt pain in her right eye and returned to her family with anxiety, and her family was put under an unknown curse. To lift a curse on her family, Edel took a journey in the direction where the ominous red light disappeared when the family was put under a curse. Edel as a Cancer, is well-behaved, quiet and patient, though at times she comes off as being strict and blunt. She has the tendency to reminisce and yearn for days gone by and will sometimes cut off all connection with the world, she tries to practice expressing herself more. ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 08:56, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Chase Season V Ile de Frost's mission dialogue (Edel) 'Cursed Garden' Cursed Garden 1 Mission *"I had a bad feeling and came back home... but something had changed. What happened here? What happened to my brother? I will have to defeat them all and go forth," Cursed Garden 2 Mission *"Is everyone like this in here? If that is the case... I will have to go inside and check." Cursed Garden 3 Mission *"All the guards have turned... It looks like I will have to defeat them in order to advance. I will have to knock out as many as possible." Cursed Garden 4 *"Just a little more and I should be able to find Gatekeeper Vasker Bill. He might have turned like the people here... but I will first have to find him and speak to him." 'Contaminated Basement' Contaminated Basement 1 Mission *"Tsk... Vasker Bill has turned too... What happened in this mansion? It looks like I can't go any further through the Gardens, I will have to go below." Contaminated Basement 2 Mission *"I remember hearing we imprisoned those who sinned against our family... This won't be an easy path." Contaminated Basement 3 Mission *"What was the strange black shadows behind the Prisoners? It looked like some sort of a weird spider... It also had a weird presence about it... I should go in further." Contaminated Basement 4 Mission *"Darn!! Why are demons here? Are they the cause of people turning on me? This is dangerous, I should head inside the mansion." Contaminated Basement 5 Mission *"Is he the head of the prisoners? He seems very violent... No matter, if he gets in my way I will simply defeat him!!" 'Spectral Corridor' Spectral Corridor 1 Mission *"If my memory serves me right, there should be a passage that leads inside the mansion here somewhere... The guard seems to be around more, I must be getting close to the mansion." Spectral Corridor 2 Mission *"Tsk... even the sorcerers have turned... This will be tricky. No use... I will have to defeat them all before I head in further." Spectral Corridor 3 Mission *"Guards are starting to gather around! If I take any longer, I will get overwhelmed. I will have to get through here as fast as I can!" Spectral Corridor 4 Mission *"There's just no end to them... Is that Staff Sergeants of Fencers and Musketeers? If I can take out the ones directing them, this should become a bit easier, right?" Spectral Corridor 5 Mission *"Yes, just a little further! No... is that Guard Captain Schumacher? No! He's surrounded by demons, I should help him quickly." 'Traitor's Art Room' Traitor's Art Room 1 Mission *"Schumacher... I hope he's all right... But I cannot believe it was Dreyfus that was behind this all along! I should find Dreyfus first!" Traitor's Art Room 2 Mission *"Ugh... The maids too... even turning the powerless servants... Dreyfus de Villepin! I will not forgiv you!" Traitor's Art Room 3 Mission *"I wasted too much time. I should find Dreyfus and find out the truth!" Traitor's Art Room 4 Mission *"That is the Art Room Drefus uses... I thought he was a mere artist but to think he plotted this evil scheme... I will not forgive him!" 'Dark Library' Dark Library 1 Mission *"Dreyfus invovled the demons... I somehow made it in the inner mansion... but this is going to be diffculty." Dark Library 2 Mission *"There seems to be more demons deep inside the mansion... How dare them... I will slay every one of them!" Dark Library 3 Mission *"They just keep coming... I can't waste any more time here! I will have to quickly make my way out here." Dark Library 4 Mission *"Is that... Count Von Bacchantes...?! Is saddens me that I have to defeat the one that took care of my brother and I... could it be? My brother also turned? No!" 'Arachne's Nest' Arachne's Nest 1 Mission *"This... is my brother's quarters...! The head of the demons are here? No!!" Arachne's Nest 2 Mission *"The gate that connects the realm must be open... the demons are coming out endlessly. But I cannot waste any time here, I will slay you all!" Arachne's Nest 3 Mission *"That must be where the head demon is! I will have to get through here before more demons show up." Arachne's Nest 4 Mission *"That is the cause of all this?! I will not forgive it... It will die tonight!!" ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 18:25, June 19, 2015 (UTC)